pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). Packing things up for an October 2 update. All bugs fixed by this update have been moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *fixed need to confirm the dialogs when joining and kicking companions from the party, to make sure their hangout points are set via script. *fixed Alira: Missing conditions for opinions quest. All areas and quest avaliable in convo *fixed you can get all companions at same time. limit should be 4 at a time. *Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. *dead companions are raised to 1 hp on area transitions. *SW Faerun Map. Upper SE transition not working *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *fixed the loadtip for moradin does not give the pronounciation despite saying it will. *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. Neverwinter *fixed Mage Path - No actual duel with Hemlock and Edward teaming up on Etienne. You get the xp for standing there, but Etienne doesn't die. *they lost their convo somehow, and you did have to talk to one. - can't find shopkeeper with items for first enchantment. There is one shopkeeper which starts a dialoge where you can't see their inventory, and another NPC that might be a merchant, Aiyin, that is not talkable. *fixed Used tester to get items for 'first enchantment' quest. Hemlock made the item. but quest didn't get finished and go to the next one. *fixed Fighter Path - renegade quest not updating after you kill them. 2) when checking on smith, wall of swords suddenly appears, killing my PC, Kvas gets cursed and barkskined, and an undead zombie keeps being summoned. It happened once more when attacked by thugs doing the 'protection' quest, but then I rested and it hasn't popped up again. *fixed Tile sets in sewers are missing (weren't missing with download of previous file versions). *fixed Can't walk to chest in bedroom of necromancer in crypt. could do so in previous file versions Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *in october 2 update, but if you'd already loaded the area it wouldn't apply. The magistrate, pasha, and court sorcer are now all women, not that there is anything wrong with that, but it doesn't fit the dialog. Also some weird graphic glitches, sometimes it looks like there is another character model that flickers on and off in the same spot as NPCs. *spelling mistake with spice merchant dialog, it's 'lying' not 'lieing'. *can't buy anitidote from spice merchant after successful bluff, the only options are 'i'll have to think about it' and 'i need to raise the money'. Try again and there are no dialog options after he asks ' do you work for the Pasha?' * *Intisar: Fire leader does not recognize that air leader is dead and continues to restart conversation. *Intisar: If I kill both leaders no advancement to journal. Consider on death script to check if other leader is alive and if dead creates an end journal entry. *Intisar: Treasures. Leaders say they have things that remind them of thier home planes. Air genasi have a ton of fire spell and fire essances while Fire guys have electric spells and electric traps. Seems like it should be the other way around. They say they have items taken from their enemies still seems opposite. *Intisar: bad walkmesh at far ends of genasi bases into hall with locked door. Difficult to walk through. *Inisar: Stair deer trap: converstion "...push them in in the ..." *Inisar: Throne teleport convo. Consider adding a bright white visual effect to thrown during cutscene. *Inisar: Battle with guardian. I killed first 2 guardians then a cutscene started as if i wasn't in battle. Consider making guardians scripthidden then after cutscene having them appear and attack. Calimport Muzad *check, but it's a key only door Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. *graphic problems with NPCs, overlaping of female model ontop. merchant (which you're unable to talk to) next to Ghassan is just a cloak and crooked boots with lines connecting to Ghassan and causing a female model overlap on him as well. Happens on other NPC models as well. using Oct 2 files. *Alchemy merchant won't show their inventory *didn't hear Shar's riddle or answer when your PC is follower of Shar and you offer to solve it for Ghassan. you just say you'll solve it and then it say's it's solved and you get the reward. * City of Pros *fixed Claudia: Poison Quest. If you talk to her before all three bottles are placed se tells you you're not done. If you choose to leave and not attack her the journal entry is moved forward to the quest being completed *fixed if you attacked Claudia before the poison quest was complete, the journal for her would not be closed. *fixed if the guard lets you into the basement of the castle, he does not unlock the door to the main floor, so you have to leave another way. *fixed In castle: no conversation for Duke Amondar & Captain of the Guard *fixed Arannamm in party convo "Don't bother me." While he is an arogant paladin prehaps a one liner about get the vampire and wasting his time when you talk to him. *In castle: I saw all Nonadla's scrolls and I would have liked to steal a few. maybe an on use script with a slieght of hand and you get the scroll and a failure just makes item unusable and no scroll. *Crypt: Sarcophagus locked, trapped and useable but no inventory. West side, mid to lower with the column center of room and 2 burning torches. *fixed in October 2 update. were you in Pros before that? Vampire Convo: Doesn't recognize paladin when i talk to him. Appears to be after paladin is killed. Choices continue paladin's quest and attack or i hat undead and attack, a leave and make me a vampire. Journal correct when paladin joins party. Does a speak trigger start convo between vampire and paladin when we close in? *add a way to raise dead to a merchant in the city. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently (all known bugs fixed in October 2 update) *add a way to raise dead to a merchant in the city. Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *to reproduce Stronghold Basement. Far west door opens but no transition. *add a way to raise dead to a merchant in the city. *-Malhinion: Keep feeding him merchants to learn new powers and keep getting same focuser. Maybe destroy old one and give more poweful one?? *-Malhinion: Journal doesn't advance once summoned to stronghold *Usta is very annoying, everytime you or one of your guys gets within range she talks to you and your PC gets automatically moved to infront of her. have to carefully walk everyone on the other side of the street to get by. * Estium, placard lore success has same PC choice x2 *Kavas guard dosn't care that I kill Mr & Mrs Kavas *Oligrachy journal entry doesn't move forward when two families are killed? *Malhinion: Stuck in converation. When I want to gain more power and I have fed him everyone but the wine & foodstuff merchant. *the demons - the one female demon in the claw circle with the three big guys around her is hostile before I talk to the main guy about setting me up with the Orcus followers. Also, she can't get out of the circle and I can't get in. *Karsidin conversation 2 ends: Leave & farwell *Karsidin: Adventurers left neverwinter. I can listen x3 with no other information. Strong hold update has Fluffy Bunnies of Faerun mission. *Tellner and malhinion Hostile (question if killing 2 of 3 families in Ekkathys caused this.) *House next to adventurer store opens with no transition. ?is this Kvas family? I ordered Karsidin to give them a home. *Demon Cults: Orcus trigger only checking player controlled character for focus gem. Companions with gem will not tigger attack *Demon Cult. Accepted quest to kill Orcus quest a while back able to trade with imps now they are hostiel. (question if killing 2 of 3 families in Ekkathys caused this.) *Demon Cult: Journal accept to attack orcus cult : "Losacahs and his associate..." shoudl it be associates *Demon Cult: After Orcus cult killed Losach convo. PC node "..yes you were missiong..." demon resonds then drops converstion. Should it link to other nodes that lead to attcking other cult. * Murann *(investigating, this is an item from Apep's miscellany pack, it has as odd cost, 6610 with -5610 additional) Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. *add a way to raise dead to a merchant in the city. Other Areas *fixed randon guards and merchants keep attacking my companions in various cities.Im forced to put my companions in follow mode *fixed merchants will just stand there hostile and not attack sometimes. *fixed Black Ash Plain: Missing TGA for loadscreen *fixed Dun Hills: Missing TGA for Loadscreen *same as below -Arcane Sanctuary: Speak trigger w/ Zuniel needs to be set to once *as there is no area transition inside bree. Converted some buildings from environmental into placeables and re-baked.Bree: When entering town. If I walk right from the entrance fairly close to the building a little ways into town I get an area transition back to overland map. If I keep tight to the building on the far side of the street I'm fine. *there was a testing copy of carcarin there, confusing the script since there were 2 npc's with the same tag. Summoning Circles: #3 ice, conversation fails. Get to circle. Player stops and turns to conjurer companion but nothing else. *fixed in October 2, were you in Murann or Bree before that? Bree: Mind Flayers. After giving slaves, no change to their conversation. Still ask "have you completed our agreement." Then give another statue. *fixed Alira Quest: On exit of garden transition to Bilge of hellish Wolf *fixed Alira Quest: Attic. Alira tells me how to go up there but there is nothing there. Not a party transition so only player jumps. *fixed Alira Quest: Alira convo in basement asfter finding shrine. "We will have only once chance with the elders though." Should be one. *fixed Alira Quest: Journal after elders tells you to go to Teion's house. Everywhere else that location is referred to as Alira's former house. *almost all butterfly vfx and grass removed, cut number of tree seeds by 2/3, should help alira quest: performance in the garden sucks. *Carcarin's Quest: After defeating first summoning, static camera too low clipping into ground *fixed SW Overland: Werewolf Cave. Has wyvern nest. Consider renaming placeable to fit werewolves *fixed Chult Jungle ruins, yuan-ti: has wrong load screen, interior area *fixed Chult Jungle ruins, yuan-ti: Ancient Yuan-ti has droppable bite *fixed Badland Cementery: Center north building has useable back door outside of walkmesh. Should be static. *in October 2, part of Murann module so that module may have already been loaded. Bree - locked door in Inn (main floor) doesn't go anywhere once it's opened. *fixed Waldhein: Einnan the Armor Merchant, hostile *fixed -NE overland map. Temple (disease) everywhere refers to as remote house except on overland map refers to as temple. *fwiw, the speaktrigger to do once seems broken, everywhere you report this issue is a speaktrigger -Golem Works: Speaktrigger @ entrance with dagger needs to be set to once, had conversation 5 times (getting each companion into room) *fixed -Golem Works:Helmed Horror dazed by stinking cloud. Do they have construct skins with immunity to mind spells? *fixed -Golem Works: lvl1, Door west end (opposite side of map from entrance) opens no transition *clarified the conversation. Cilsner has no idea what's currently being done in the golem works. -Golem Works: lvl2, Conversation about flesh golems but none there. (You can help yourself to the vfx I used on the ghast to make flesh golem or J. Ree's harvestor may make a good flesh golem.) *fixed -Golem Works: lvl2, Body on table next to clay golem useable but nothing happens *also removed another one -Golem Works: lvl2, floating ogre corpse in jail area *fwiw, the speaktrigger to do once seems broken, everywhere you report this issue is a speaktrigger -Golem Works: lvl3, speak trigger w/ Aldric “my brethren will aid you” needs to be set to once or created a actionspeakstring, temporarily traps characters in room w/ each one tripping it. *fixed -Arcane Sanctuary: Devil reward, no blade given *fixed -Arcane Sanctuary: Devil reward convo “Tthe world will fall soon. . . “ *fixed -Sanctuary of Sacred Strife: Speak trigger @ entrance need to be set as once only or change to trigger with action speakstring. *Mountain Cave w/ Elementals: Standing on magma messages says I'm burning but no fire damage? (Now that I'm typing this I do have some fire resistance items.....) Just an idea, may want to tweak the lighting and add some red groundlight, to give give the area a red tinge and glow. *Bandit Cave (south of spine of the world) Bandit missing appearance or null human (has chainmail and falchion) *High Forest: As I approach the hostile elven scouts a convo started. Only the cutscene bars appeared then ended, probably because I wiped out the elves. *High Forest: Initial high memory useage with all the creature spawns. After killing about 2 gorups of gnolls lag stopped. May want to break up the spawns. *leftover from prefab, nothing is supposed to happen Scimitar Hills: Click on rope and climb up shaft, nothing happens *fixed Scimitar Hills, Temple Complex: No transition with door going down *can jump to wp_pyr_l3, which is the first waypoint on the next and last level. After you're done in there, you'll have to jump to wp_pyr_in to get out. Frozen Pyramid level 2: secret door is static, unable to advance. *-Turmish Cave: Missing loadscreen tga *-Turmish Cave: Floor VFX missing 2d file *-Abandoned Mines: lvl2 east tunnel badwalkmesh *-Abandoned Mines: lvl1 in map transition not party *-Mountain Tomb Interior: Missing loadscreen tga *-Viper's House: I successfully bluff him but if I walk down corridor I can activate trigger and he attacks “I will not be stopped” *-Viper's House: Speak trigger “I will not be stopped” continues to fire throughout battle *-Rawlinswood: Overland map, autosave no area transition *-Frozen Pyramid: May want to relocate enemies on lvl3. Rime skeletons to side of door, during battle huge skeleton and ancient golems join in. Party gets trapped within doorway and overwhelmed. May want to move huge skeleton and golems further into area, as they are quite a fight without extra skeletons joining in. If I try to flee and return party stuck in doorway and arcane and divine casters get destroyed with attacks of opportunities. *-Frozen Pyramid: lvl3 walkmesh around caskets bad. Unable to access 2 of the 6 and have to take weird paths around open areas to get to back of room. *-Coastal Caves: Missing load screen tga *-Coastal Caves: After clearing caves, number of chest in last room. 5 of 6 are empty. *-Corrupt Lab: Waterlogged shelves have both inventory and start a convo on use. Unable to get bowfrom inventory, closes with start of convo and convo doesn't give bowl. *from prefab. nothing of interest -Corrupt Lab: Locked door on far end. Unbashable and DC @ 71. Do I need bowl to open? *-Copper Mine: VFX on floor mising 2d file *-Arcane Sanctuary: Missinf floor VFX 2d file *-Arcane Sanctuary: If I complete quest helping devil then attack devil he doesn't turn hostile or attack back. *-Arcane Sanctuary: If I complete quest helping devil then kill devil journal becomes open again and says I killed devil for 10,000 gold. *-Arcane Sanctuary: Bluff Red wizard and get price to 15,000. Journal remains @ 10,000 and I only get 10,000 for completing quest. *killing does not affect the count, investigating. -Golem Works: lvl3, unable to report back to Aldric all red wizards killed. Did having the NPC golems kill them affect the count? *-Golem Works: lvl3, portal into battle. My want to consider a way to delay start of battle. By time area finishes loading at least 2 rounds into battle and covered in AOE spells *Cloud Peaks - floor textures missing *Temple of Dead in the mountains where you get tortured king - Fire elemental in library won't attack you. and, can't select or disarm trap in basement. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter